One Day
by stubbornheroine
Summary: What if it was Zero who found Kallen on Kamine island? My own version of Stage 19 in season 1.


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass

To C.C. (just in case you're reading this)- thanks a lot for the review for my other one-shot. I will try to be more consistent with the tenses. =D

" "-for dialogue

' '-for thoughts

AN: I don't know if this had been done before. Hehe. I wanted my own version, so yeah…

Warning: They might be a bit out of character. LOL

One Day

There was a beautiful waterfall on the island where Kallen decided to take a bath. She was nearly finished when someone called her name.

"Kallen?"

She knew that voice and was relieved and at the same time horrified to confirm who the person was.

She stared at her leader…at the man who was very much dressed, unlike her.

"Damn it!" She felt that her face turned red and hastily grabbed her clothes to cover herself.

Meanwhile, Zero realized that he should stop staring and turned his back on his subordinate. His face was a bit flushed as well. Fortunately, his face was covered with his mask.

Well, he had seen her in a similar state in Ashford Academy, and he wasn't affected before. But it was different now because Kallen had become closer to him.

'It's a bit hot.' Lelouch thought and tugged at his cape, as he walked away from his knight while she got dressed.

'Zero is not a pervert, right?' Kallen trusted Zero. Actually, trust was incomparable to the way she truly felt for the said man. _Ah yeah, Zero was still a man_, a tiny voice in her head reminded her and made her turn redder.

'Damn. Damn. Why?'

-shshshsh-

She cautiously approached Zero, still embarrassed about what happened.

Lelouch sensed that Kallen was behind him, "So, is it safe to look at you now?"His voice sounded like he was teasing her.

She somehow wanted to strangle Zero, "Yes, Zero."

He faced her and became serious, "I'm sorry, I was just surprised to see you and wanted to confirm that it was you indeed."

And before Kallen could reply, Zero's stomach grumbled.

"Let's just forget that it ever happened." Kallen smiled. 'It would have been less embarrassing if Lelouch, the brat, and not Zero found me again in such state.'

If only she knew the truth, she wouldn't be thinking of such things.

-shshshsh-

Zero was digging hard on the ground with the wood. He was trying to prepare a trap for animals.

"Seriously Zero, let me do the labor instead." Kallen was holding his cape and watched as Zero struggled with the task at hand.

"No Kallen…You've already done so much in the battlefield…so just let me…do this in return." He felt his sweat trickle down his face and the mask was becoming a hindrance at that moment.

She somehow felt a small smile form on her lips.

"I'll just try to catch some fish then or find some fruits." She placed Zero's cape on a rock and proceeded on her way. She didn't doubt that Zero would be able to finish the trap, after all, Zero was capable of making the impossible, possible. She just felt that she needed to get away, for fear of blurting out her feelings for him.

-shshshsh-

She had built a fire and was cooking the fishes that she caught. Zero was not able to finish the trap, hence, no animal was caught. He slumped on the sand.

"If only I had metal tools." He sounded so defeated, like he lost to the Britannian empire.

Kallen laughed and the rich sound of her voice made Lelouch's heart flip slightly.

"And here I thought that Zero can do the impossible, possible…It's alright. These fishes would be enough."

"Ah yes, what would I do without you?" He stared at the fishes, not noticing the blush on Kallen's face.

-shshshsh-

"I'll just go eat there, so you can eat here." Kallen stated.

"Just stay, I'll be the one to eat there." He picked the fish on the stick and was about to stand up.

But Kallen had a better idea. "I'll just turn around Zero, so we can both eat here. It would be a hassle to start another fire."

And so they ate in silence. Both of them was enjoying each other's company, despite eating in an unusual manner. Zero was facing the fire, while Kallen was on the opposite side, her back towards Zero.

The red-head still wanted to know Zero's real identity, but she knew that Zero had reasons why he kept it a secret. She wouldn't force it upon him to tell her who he really was.

Zero also wanted to let Kallen know that he was Lelouch, but he knew that it will be more complicated if she found out. He will tell her…someday.

-shshshsh-

He wore his mask again and told his knight that she could face him again.

He handed her his cape since he noticed that Kallen slightly shivered from the cold.

"Thanks."

Zero added some twigs to the bonfire.

"Kallen, you might answer this or not…do you like anyone right now?" He really wanted to know.

She never expected that Zero would ask her such a thing. "I…errrr….I…" She stammered.

Zero smiled underneath the mask. "Never mind…"

"Do you?" She asked instead. She also wanted to know.

He was silent for a moment. "Actually I do. She's someone I know when I'm not Zero."

"So it's not C.C?"

"It's not C.C…C.C. is just my accomplice." He answered simply.

'Accomplice?' She was a bit confused and felt a bit relieved that it was not C.C. But she still felt a pang of jealousy that it was a person Zero knew when he was without the mask. Why couldn't it be her?

"What is she like? If you don't mind me asking…" She really didn't understand if she's some kind of a masochist at that moment.

"Ah, she's a very smart and refined woman. She can be very gentle but be very brave too."

She felt her heart crush at that moment. She was smart and brave, but she was far from being gentle. She was only gentle when she was going to school…pretending to be weak and very lady-like. But it was not the real her.

-shshshsh-

It had been a while since Kallen had fallen asleep. Lelouch was still not sleepy and was just sitting while watching his knight. He was still wearing the mask for fear that Kallen might suddenly wake up.

'She looks gentle when she sleeps.' He had described both the fake and the real Kallen, when the red-haired woman asked him the question. Zero/Lelouch likes Kallen. He knew that he was slowly falling for her. A bad move if you ask him. But it was inevitable.

"One…four…zero…" Kallen mumbled in her sleep.

'1-4-0? Is that a code or something?' And then Lelouch remembered that the last assignment that he had taken note of, was to read up to page 140 of one of the many books that their teacher mentioned.

He chuckled at the thought that Kallen was still dreaming of school. But another thought was nagging his brilliant mind.

'One-Four-Zero…I love Zero?' He really wished that it was the case, even though he knew that it might make matters worse.

He looked at the stars scattered in the sky, and wished that one day, he as Lelouch, and Kallen, as a normal student, would be able to spend time together in a more peaceful and kinder world. He also wished that Kallen would fall in love with the real him…with Lelouch and not just Zero.

-shshshsh-

AN: This was longer than I expected. Hehe. Reviews/Constructive criticisms are very much appreciated.

Actually, I prefer writing about K-L romance after the series. But since it would be quite difficult considering how it ended, this should do.


End file.
